


Best Friends in Life and Death

by justatadweird



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, im so sorry, police phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatadweird/pseuds/justatadweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Dan went to get a hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends in Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if you cry. I warned you, so no nasty comments please.

It was a beautiful night in London, England. In the apartment of two best friends sat a camera recording them. Phil finished up as Dan brought them tea. "Phil, I've been thinking..." Dan started, sitting on the couch next to his black haired friend. "Thats never good." Phil teased, taking a sip of his tea as Dan punched his arm.

"Shut up!" He laughed, setting his cup down. "We should get a hamster." Phils blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you serious?" Dans smile only got bigger as he nodded yes. "My mum gave me a plastic box and wheel we can keep it in. If you want, I will go get it right now."

They stood up and Phil practically pushed Dan out the door. "I'll clean up so we have someplace to put it." They said their goodbyes and Phil squealed in delight, flying up the stairs. 

He got done rather quickly, so he, just paced about the rooms as he thought wildly of all the fun a hamster would be. In the midst of coming up with names, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Phil answered. "Is this Phil Lester? I'm Mr.Gavic, I work at the police station. I'm calling about Dan Howell." A wave of panic rushed over him, making him shake slightly. "Yes. Is everything okay?" Tears formed in his eyes. "Phil, I regret to inform you that Dan was in a car accident. He...he didn't make it." 

Everything stopped and fell silent. Time froze. The world Phil knew was caving in. He dropped the phone as the officer continued talking and sank to the floor. Motionless. Tears slipped from his eyes as it all sunk in. Phil heard Chris and Pj, but it was just the names. 

The only thing that slightly woke him from his zombie-like state was his phone; screaming and shaking in his pocket. "Dan!?" He whispered to himself, answering it quickly. "Phil! We just heard what happened. Chris and I are almost there." Pj. 

Everything fully crashed and made Phil break. He screamed, grabbing anything he could find and smashing it. Tears fell from his eyes like rain, the screams and sobs from his mouth coming like thunder. Just as soon as it started, he stopped. 

Walking into the kitchen, he splashed water on his face and scribbled something on a note. "Hold on, Dan."

Standing outside forever, pounding on the door, Chris and Pj just picked the lock and ran in. "Phil? Phil!" They yelled, not expecting nor receiving a reply. Chris went upstairs as Pj went in the closer rooms. 

"Oh my God....Pj! Pj hurry!" Chris screamed, sending Pj running into the kitchen. "Whats wron-oh my God." They both looked at the lifeless boy laying on the ground; an open bottle of dish soap spilling its blue liquid onto the floor just to pool around Phils head. "Wait...." Pj picked up a note that was in the dead boys hand and read it out loud. "Don't worry anymore. I'm with Dan now."

They cried. First Dan, now Phil. Pj frantically dialed 9-1-1 and explained everything through his sobs and screams. Now what was there to do? The events were so overwhelming, they did what they thought was best. When the EMS people got there, they found three bodies insted of one.

The funeral was held a week after. They all got buried together, but the Howell and Lester family put Dan and Phil next to eachother and put their names together on the stone. It read;

Phillip Michael Lester: January 30, 1987  
Daniel James Howell: June 11, 1991   
"Here lies the best of friends. Not even death could keep them apart."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put a date of death, just in case. Upon posting this, I want to apologize for it. Dan, Phil, Chris, Pj: don't kill yourselfs. You have no idea how much people love you. You're insperational and such incredible role models. If you died, nothing would be the same. Much love to you! =^•^=


End file.
